Puckabrina in the Hunger Games!
by Director of Dreams
Summary: Puck and Sabrina are already dating in this story. They find the Mockingjay Pin and when Sabrina touches it they are sucked into the Hunger Games. Will Puck and Sabrina be able to befriend Katniss and Peeta? Will Puck and Sabrina be stuck in there forever until they die? Read to find out! My first Hunger Games story! Please read and review! Edited!
1. Chapter 1

**My first HG story! Please read. I'M NEW TO FANFICTION!**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I don't own the Hunger Games or the Sisters Grimm. Sadly :(**

**Chapter 1: Puck's P.O.V**

Sabrina and I walked down the Mirror hand in hand. Or what was left of it anyway. It was depressing, walking down a hallway with nothing but rubble. We were ordered to see if there was anything valuable left from the war. Finally the war was over and we won, but it was a bittersweet victory.

We were about to walk back when Sabrina said,

"Puck, look!" I looked over to where she was pointing and there was a door, the only door that wasn't destroyed. The door was a silvery color and on the door there were designs of a bow and arrow and bread. They were together in a heart.

Sabrina turned the doorknob and it surprisingly opened easily.

When we opened it there was nothing but a solid gold pin that looked like a bird. The pin was in the middle of the room. Except for that pin the room was empty. Just white walls. I started to zone out while Sabrina looked like it like it was from outer space.

"Puck! Look! It's the Mockingjay Pin!" Sabrina said, excitedly.

"What?!" I asked confused.

"You idiot! It's the pin from the Hunger Games!" She said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Ohhhhhh. I've heard of it but I never read it cause, you know, I'm allergic to books." I said.

"I only read the beginning cause I never had the time. You know, with the war and stuff..." Sabrina said a little sadly.

She grabbed my hand more tightly and touched the pin, fascinated.

The world went swirling...

** Soooo I edited it! Yay! It's so much better than before. Please review and Sabrina only read to the part where Peeta joins the Carrers BTW. Thanks! Review!**

**Keep Dreaming,**

**Director of Dreams**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry the last chapter was so short and bad. I didn't have enough time. Anyway, if I get more reviews I'll write longer and better chapters. Anyway to the disclaimer. Puck might be a little OOC by the way. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own the Sisters Grimm or the Hunger Games. :(**

**Chapter 2: Puck's P.O.V**

We were sucked into the Mockingjay Pin and suddenly we were in a place that I didn't know. I looked around and saw that there was kids. Some were around my age, some were younger than me, the others seemed to be older. But there was no adults. I saw that there was 12 girls and 12 boys. I looked to my right and saw that Sabrina looked confused also. But she looked less confused than me.

Suddenly a sound that sounded like a cannon blasted through my ears. Then all the 24 teenagers started running to this place with weapons. I looked next to me but Sabrina wasn't there. Then I saw a flash of blonde and blue hair running past me. I knew that was Sabrina.

We started running to the weapons while Sabrina explained the concept of the Hunger Games to me. At first I was confused but then I got it. Teenagers were killing each other. We didn't need weapons cause we already brought our own.

Sabrina used a crystal sword. It was really clear so you could look right past it. It confused the enemies, thinking that she had no weapons at all. Jake put a spell on it that is Sabrina touched a special part of the sword it turned into a silver ring with a crystal on it. If she lost it, Crystal always came back to her. She called it: Crystal. She was an awesome swordsman.

I used an iron sword with green gem on it. I called it: Handy Dandy. **(Lol I am horrible with names. Sorry!) **Jake put the same spell to mine but mine turned into an iron bracelet with a green gem in the middle. If I pressed the 3rd gem it turned into a bracelet. Like Crystal, I could never lose Handy Dandy. (**Think of it like Percy's Riptide.)**

Sabrina got an orange backpack while I got something that looked like a sports bag. Then we started running into the woods. Far away from the killing.

It creeped me out. Who would be cruel enough to think of the idea of the Hunger Games. I mean I was the Trickster King, and I was evil but this idea was horrible.

**Sabrina's P.O.V**

I was so thankful that I at least read a part of the Hunger Games or we would have been dead by now. Puck and I started running into the woods and that's where we met a boy with blonde hair and baby blue eyes that I recognized right away: Peeta.

**Hey guys. I edited this chapter too! Please review! Sabrina and Puck are 16 in this story.. (Well Puck looks like he's 16.) Thanks! Don't forget to review!**

**Keep Dreaming,**

**Director of Dreams**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own the Hunger Games or the Sisters Grimm. Sadly.**

**Please review, reviews are my life and please check out my other stories: Sisters Grimm Go To School, Sabrina a Faerie?, People Meeting Puckabrina and if you are a Percy Jackson fan, People Meeting Percabeth. Thanks!**

**On with the story:**

**Chapter 3: Sabrina's P.O.V**

I had no idea if I should befriend him or not. He looked at me confused and Peeta asked,

"Who are you and what are you doing here? There is supposed to be only 24 tributes and now there is 26. Are you a surprise couple from the Capitol?" He asked.

I didn't know how I should answer him so I just shot him with my bow and arrows. (In my pack I found a bow and a few arrows.) I shot it in his right arm. Don't judge me! I panicked! I did something before thinking. It wouldn't kill him but it would definitely hurt. (I was trained in bow and arrows as well.) He cried out from pain and surprise.

I was scared that he would start attacking us cause he looked pretty strong.

I quickly whispered to Puck to fly us out of here.

He obeyed and he spread his pink gracious (Ha, Puck gracious) wings out and started to fly us to a nearby tree. But before we could fully run away, Peeta threw something and I got a horrible gash on my left arm. Pain shot through me like a bullet. I winced Puck looked at me worriedly then he saw my cut. He glared at Peeta in total hate and anger. I tried calming him down but he wouldn't listen.

"Nobody hurts my girlfriend and when I say nobody I mean nobody." Puck said while Peeta looked fascinated at Puck's wings.

**Snow's P.O.V**

What was the extra tribute in the Hunger Games in here?! What's going on? I won't kill them- yet.

**Edited! Please review! I'm desperate! Lol.**

**Keep Dreaming,**

**Director of Dreams.**


End file.
